ONESHOT - The nth time
by Aoloky SamiRai
Summary: Disclaimer: I only own the plot, original character and story. Sho owns my heart and soul. Summary: Aoky gets a phone call and an unexpected meeting happens. Note: Unbetaed. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may encounter. Also add that this is the first story of a serie of 'short stories' based on meetings between the original character and Sakurai Sho.


**× Title** : "The nth time."  
 **× Length** : 4,685 words  
 **× Pairing** : ShoxOC  
 **× Rating** : PG-13  
 **× Genre** : romance, drama  
 **× Disclaimer** : I only own the plot, original character and story. Sho owns my heart and soul.  
 **× Summary** : Aoky gets a phone call and an unexpected meeting happens.  
 **× Note** : Unbetaed. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may encounter. Also add that this is the first story of a serie of 'short stories' based on meetings between the original character and Sakurai Sho.

* * *

There was him standing at the Shibuya crosswalk. He looked so casual yet so classy wearing a simple shirt, a dark blue vest and a pair of jeans, with black shiny shoes and so-yet-not-so-short dark, red hair. While I was walking towards him, I was recalling how this meeting came up.

It's been just a couple of months I moved away from home to finally make one of my biggest dream come true: live in Japan and work for a Japanese company. It was a spring morning at the beginning of May when we received a phone call at the office out of nowhere asking for my help. Who answered it was one of the bosses at the office and just kept insisting to the listener that we do not attend phone calls, if the clients have any request please do it via email. Although what most amazed us was the fact that the person calling to our headquarters was a plain Japanese citizen with no company related to or working with us. However the boss looked at me deeply serious and whiles moving her hand telling me to come to the phone, she was letting the other person know with a severe tone that we do not receive calls. With that said she passed me the earphone and went back to her seat yet her dark, slightly curved, Japanese brown eyes were still stuck on my persona. I was nervously trembling while holding the handset, I just gave a simple «moshi moshi» and at the other side it suddenly sounded a familiar voice. I froze there just wondering how Sho could have found out my workplace here, at his country, after several years we haven't even texted each other. I've never ever mentioned to him my aim and ambitious to work in Japan. Never. But there I was: standing next to the phone at work barely guessing his intentions. I just let him talking along:

\- "Hi, Aoky. It's been a while we haven't talked, huh? Ahmm..." -He chuckled,- "well, your boss has already blurted out that you don't receive calls from clients and that you, the workers there, don't even have time to answer them. So I will be brief. I want to see you. Let's meet at Shibuya at..."

My brain was processing all this sudden information, so after seconds he started his speech, I just grabbed a paper and a pen to pretend I was taking some notes about the customer's request, yet I was really taking notes about the meeting with Sho. The tone of his voice was articulated firmly and serious, with no doubts on using the proper words. I was just simply agreeing with everything he was saying, except for the time. That day at that time I was at work, despite the fact that it was Golden Week and during national holidays in Japan, almost nobody works, except some of the service industry like us. So I asked if it could be a bit later, and he merely confirmed. Before ending the conversation, I took back the stand of my boss and utterly repeated her words. Then thanked him for the call and hung up. I caught more papers and with a blank expression went back to my seat.

Already at home after work, I thought at night " _This day was as weird as hell_ ", while looking at TV yet not paying attention at all since my mind was completely fixed on Sho's call.

\- "He... wanna see me?" -I mumbled taking the last bites of my meal.- "I need a punch on the face," -this time I laughed loudly while washing the dishes. I just shook my head about the unbelievable event.

And the anticipated day came. I was dressed up as always, formal yet casual. Yes, it can be possible. I was so nervous the night before, I could barely rest properly, and that concrete morning I woke up earlier than usual, took my time on the bathtub humming some melody, then partly dressed up I took a proper breakfast, it was the first time in years I did such. I finished getting ready, I even paid more attention to the make-up and such complements than on my daily routine, and I hold my handbag and left to work. During the day I was so focused on my papers I almost forgot the appointment, despite having small colored notes all over the place reminding me about it. The time arrived, I bowed before leaving the office thanking everyone for their hard work and effort, and then I went forth. Already on the streets, walking with calmly yet steady pace, I grabbed tightly the handle of my bag to control my nerve; I was still making up my mind on how to behave when I'd face him. After a couple of minutes, I recognized him from afar, however I was expecting him to be covered up so nobody would notice him, but it was completely the opposite. As I was getting closer some old men were chatting aloud:

\- "Look, isn't that Aiba-kun?"  
\- "Of course not, it's Ohno-kun!"

Then a pair of high school students was whispering about his presence in the middle of the street to each other while pointing and giggling. It just made me shrug and grinning at the matter. Finally I stepped by his side, waved my hand and said a quietly " _Hi_ ", then slightly bowed and looked at him with a tiny smile on the face. Sho turned, and blinked a few times; he then snorted and replied with a " _Hi_ " quietly as well.

\- "Ahmm... doesn't the Spanish people salute with-"  
\- "Salute with two kisses on the cheeks. Yes, we do but we are in Japan and the habits are different, that's why I bowed before," -I cut him. I knew that wasn't something nice to do on a first meeting but in these nervous situations this is the way I respond: cutting the other's speech and even giving more unnecessary information.- "But if you would like to, we can salute each other with our manner." -Sho blinked again, then he smirked, looked down shyly and chuckled.  
\- "It's okay. Let's go to a more relaxing place before this gets crowd and crazy." -I simply nodded to his words, turned around and started walking to the direction he set.

We have been walking for some minutes surrounded by an awkward yet nice silence, which it felt like the old times: calm-relaxing mood with no effort on forcing it, doing our best on hiding as much as possible our sentiments and thoughts so not to hurt each other while wearing a simple, gentle smile. The situation also made me realize that this could be actually our first date… Like, for real our first date? Finally? I snorted to myself and then giggled while remembering the rumour about Sho with Horikita Maki going on dates to gay bars. Was it true or was it not? I tilted my head, straightened my back and composed a simplistic question in mind:

\- "Are you okay?" -Artless query I did while moving softly my hand and looking at him.  
He nodded before responding,- "Yes, I'm fine," -but kept his gaze to the front.  
I plainly grinned at his response and already started making up more topics to bring up but he did a comeback.  
\- "And you, all okay?"  
It caught me by surprise, but I rapidly answered with a greatly positive response.  
\- "Yeah, I'm very well, thank you," -and I bowed with another, this time, tender smile.

After that short chat, the silence became less awkward and nicer, as it always used to be. The walk was getting longer than I expected, though I wasn't so sure if we were lost or he solely wanted to wander around. Since he seemed not to have a fixed route neither a destination, I was puzzled and stopped him at the next intersection as I leant my hand on his left arm.

\- "Ahmm, sorry but, where are we going exactly?" -I looked at him confused.

Sho quietly shrugged and crossed the street. For the first time in years, I had doubts about following him as what his real intentions were for that night. What was the use of that long and twisting pace we took round the quarters of Tokyo nonsensically? I breathed deeply and followed him with eyes closed. However for once more, I would trust him; no matter what he was one of my reasons to be in Japan: to see him at least once. So, I threw away all the immature and childish thoughts that started filling my mind and gave all my best for this chance. No one knows when could be the next one, only Sho.

We finally found a place, he entered first and I seconded his action. It was desert and dark, just lit by the orange candles on the tables and it gave to the local an old aspect, like a tavern but seemed well maintained. Sho sat down, took out his phone and left it on the table. I sat on the opposite chair and just held closer my bag against my body. I glanced here and there, and nobody was really seen at the place, even behind the counter. Then I turned my eyes back to him to find out he was resting there watching me. There wasn't a smile but neither a serious expression drawn on his face, he only looked peaceful and that gesture brought to my mind what he repeated several times ago: he honestly appreciated my discreet presence and company in his life; and so was proved at that moment. I sighed and was about to suggest having a drink when he crossed his arms over the table...

\- "Well... What are we going to do with our future?" -He lifted his eyebrows.

I first snorted then burst into laughter over that sentence.

\- "I'm not joking, you know?" -Sho lifted his eyebrows again, hit the table with his fist softly and rested against the chair.

I laughed loudly again. How could he be so direct on such situation but not simply ask first for any news? Oh well... It clicked on my head: he stalked me on social networks. I facepalmed at myself since he was so updated with everything I did and shared on the net. But, going back to the current event, he wasn't ever so direct before. Well, just once, and I just denied so he didn't insisted. But why now did he come with this suggestion? I shook my head and this time was me who leant over the table.

\- "Huh... Excuse me? You just brought me to this bizarre seedy joint just to ask that?" -I pointed back and forth while speaking on an annoying tone. I was really tired cause of the whole day at work, and then he made us wander around and now easily threw such complex question out as if he has used it regularly.- "Well, if you pardon me, before answering you I want to know why you inquire about that... Now!" -And I copied his moves and rested myself against the chair with a challenging gesture.

Sho barely blinked. Then he coughed and adjusted himself on his seat.

\- "Well..." -He looked down for a few seconds,- "if I'm not wrong you're still single."  
\- "And?"  
\- "Ahm..." -He scratched his nape.

Sho didn't seem comfortable at all now. I bet he was expecting that my delusional side would come out and we would blatantly ramble about so and so for our future yet the next morning he'd have just forgotten everything and keep going with his usual routine and simply ignore me completely as always.

\- "I thought I could help you with that situation... Once again." -He put this time a pity stare.

I smiled kindly realizing that our special time seven years ago was still rounding in his head, so I put my hand on his wrist and held it tightly.

\- "Sho, please, don't make me laugh... again."

I whistled and a grimy man appeared. At that same second, he grabbed my hand gently with his free hand, shrank a bit and pled quietly:

\- "Don't reject it this time, please."

I glanced at him astonished but didn't have any more time to react since the dirty waiter was already next to ask.

\- "What'cha drink?" -Said as he took a dirtier notepad to write on.

We were already sitting back properly and I ordered on behalf of Sho.

\- "Ahm..." -I first checked with him showing two fingers, he nodded in agreement,- "two beers, please." -I faked a smile.

When the barman, waiter or whatever was that being, went back to the counter I looked back at Sho with the same astonished but confused glare.

\- "What was that?"  
He shrugged.  
\- "I see." -I chuckled still glaring at him.- "Cool, but what if I deny it once more?"  
\- "If you really do so, I won't believe you are so fervently inlove with me as you cry out."  
\- "Daaamn..." -I clicked my tongue-, "you really know me very well." -I squinted, crossed my arms and legs, and leant my back again against the chair.- "I wonder why..."

We stayed like that even after the grubby man brought the third round. During the time we spent there nobody came in or out, it looked like the typical scene from a western movie where all the cowboys are drinking tequila and playing poker aware as if at some point they would stand up and bring out their guns to start shooting at each other.

\- "Then, would you put your cowardice aside?" -I asked.  
\- "And so your ego?" -He replied.

I giggled. I had to admit I was already feeling the effects of the alcohol so I bit my tongue, nodded and hit his bottle with mine lightly then sipped it. He also grabbed his, lift it up as a respond to the toast and drank as well. He finished it and rose his hand demanding the waiter another pair of beers, I shook my head, grinned and accepted the challenge. We were really roughly tough with each other, so it seemed we were bringing us to our limits, to the point we couldn't hold it anymore and started to stumble on words foolishly. The "oh so mature" Aoky and Sho weren't currently behaving nice... Well, the gentleman was. The one who always claimed to be mature was me, and actually never was. After the seven beer, my senses were almost leaving my body but it didn't seem to happen the same to him. He looked so fresh as if it was just the first one he drank in the night.

\- " _Mooo_ ~... I wanna go home~~" -I murmured with my face placed over the brown surface. At that moment, I didn't care any longer how dirty that local was. I just wanted to be laying on my bed and wrapped with my soft cream-coloured blanket.  
\- "Will you finally surrender?" -He smirked.  
\- "N-N-NEVER!" -I could barely exclaim and knocked powerfully my beer against the table.

Sho moved away and the barman came out to learn what made that noise. I just pointed at him quite aggressive and demanded more drinks. The guy shook his head and sighed, but Sho laughed. When I heard him, I glanced back, squinted my eyes and with the hands on the hip, I babbled.

\- "At... What you _laufh_?"

This time was him who burst into laughter loudly, so he had to rest his head on his arm over the table.

\- "I don't see what's _cho_ funny."  
\- "You..." -he kept laughing in that position and pointing at me several times.- "You are drunk."  
\- "Yup, I am _sho_. Well no, I'm not you." -I tilted my heavy head while he leant back laughing even louder.

After some minutes his laughs decreased; he wiped out some tears while I covered my face with my hands, elbows on the table, closing my eyes feeling too dizzy.

\- " _Moo~, yameroyo~ kaere hoshii_ " -I mewled.

His eyes were softener and kinder later which made my heart melt for the first time of the night. I never noticed 'till that point that Sho never aimed to hurt or pretended to put up any game or even any way to protect himself from others but completely the opposite, he was just doing his best like what a friend does, caring and worrying. It was in fact only me who built a great defense to push away every single human being with aim to help or know me.

\- "We aren't going anywhere until we have a proper talk."  
\- "Then, let's..." -I gulped-, "talk."

Sho sat properly on his chair and looked at me. He then stayed quiet with eyes wide open.

\- "So?" -I inquired.  
\- "Hmm..." -He closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head to make those words deep down come to the surface.

That disconcerted me. He seemed to be so sure about what to talk tonight but suddenly... He didn't? I crossed my arms and started shaking my right leg impatiently. Since it passed five minutes and he was still there thinking, I took the step and began it.

\- "Okay, since you cannot find a way to start, I'll do it. Why you called?"  
\- "Ahm... Because I learnt you are living and working here, in Tokyo."  
\- "Who told you that?"  
Sho pursed his lips before continuing.- "Nobody. I did my own research."  
\- "Then, are you a stalker?" -He chuckled but I kept talking.- "I do consider you such since you seem to be up to date with my events and hobbies."  
\- "Wait." -He giggled again while shaking his hand.  
\- "What? Am I wrong? Look! Your red hair, the "tourist trips", a break-dancer from an American crew I'm fan of on a Kõhaku performance. I mean... I'm not blind but is that just simply "work" or is it something else? Not to mention concerts and the theme of an album." -I looked away from him and crossed my arms again.  
\- "You've been keeping that all this time?" -He merely said while pointing at me.  
\- "Arashi owns me money." -I whispered yet not looking at him, and this time I also crossed my legs.  
\- "Wh... We own you money? Don't make me laugh." -He leant towards,- "you own me some sessions of therapy!"  
\- "Then, I'll pay you them!"

We both grumbled.

\- "This is not the kind of talk I wanted for tonight."  
\- "I was expecting no talk at all for tonight."  
\- "There it goes!" -He moved his hands forward going with his words, then his fists hit his tights.- "Hello, Ego of Aoky!" -He waved,- "you are very welcome at tonight's party."  
\- "And now it's about my ego."  
\- "Yes, your ego and that impenetrable shield you put on every time I talked with you and tried to understand you. Just like now."  
\- "Bullshit." -I snorted.  
\- "Excuse me?"  
\- "Just what you heard."  
\- "Aoky, please... You are already an adult, don't behave so childish..."  
\- "Childish?! Yes, it was always like this: "Aoky, speak out your mind, I want to understand you..."; but you were the one closing yourself. You never really spoke out your mind, so I was always in a doubtful situation. "Did he really or not? Is it simply a game or is he really taking it into consideration? Do I really mean something even as negligible as the 'friend category' or utterly a one more name to that long list as "friends" on that boring social-fake network? Am I getting crazier and more delusional and obsessed as ever or am I dreaming?" Yes, I knew perfectly I denied and I've been carrying such burden since ever. I knew I hurt you with my immature behavior, with my denial, I was even warned. But you shouldn't have given me the chance to think about it. I was really afraid of the risks and what implied a long-distance relationship, that's why I denied with reasons. I did never understand you, Sho! Yet... Really..." -I chuckled.- "Saved?! Saved, my balls." -I stood up annoyed at its most that the chair fell off.- "Fuck off, I'm done." -After such speech I walked away.  
\- "Are you leaving?"  
\- "Seems so!"  
\- "For the nth time, are you abandoning me again?"  
\- "Just taking some fresh air!" -And I went out slamming the door.

Sho shook his head amused. The meeting turned out the way he less wished to happen and with the past mentioned around, which was the thing he wanted to avoid the most. "She is still having those thoughts swimming in her mind after all", he thought while the barman approached to him.

\- "Sa'thing wrong?"  
\- "Nah~" -He waved his hand-, "misunderstandings. That's all." -He said with a crooked grin.  
\- "Marital issues are only solved on bed." -Sho cracked up.- "What'cha next drink?"  
\- "Could you bring something stronger... Like tequila?"  
\- "Roger that, sir."

He slightly bowed thanking for the service.

While I was outside, I was screaming and kicking everything that crossed my sight liberating every nerve and wrath that I have been keeping inside for several years. It was upsetting me that he called and didn't gave any explanation. " _Why? Simply why? It's so easy... Yes, so easy to say Aoky"_ , I facepalmed myself. _"Of course I dream every night to have an encounter with him since I arrived at Japan, to solely say 'Hi, I miss you, can I hug you?' and both hug and stays there for hours. But noo~, obviously it's always not like that. Then? THEN?!_ ", and after that shout I punched the wall. _"Not everything we imagine has to become real, it doesn't depend on one self or the world would be boring_ ", so I thought when I entered that bar. I led my way back to my seat hiding my injured hand. No more issues to be worried about. Taking a deep breath, I sat down and looked at him.

\- "Now, you're in peace?"  
I simply nodded.  
\- "Good. Then, let's go back to the point we left the conversation before." -He poured a caramel colored liquor on some shot glasses. There were also on the table a small bottle with a tag that says "Salt" and a plate with some limes. I was just there quiet, watching.- " _Douzo_ ," -and he forwarded me one glass.- "You know the method on how to drink the tequila, don't you?"  
\- "Salt, drink and lime" -I muttered.  
\- "Yeah," -he tilted his head-, "somehow that's the "way"."

I grabbed it, with my no injured hand, then I realized I need both hands for the salt and the lime. I quickly took the salt bottle while he was cutting the lime into pieces. I put a pinch of it on my injured hand, but before proceeding I stopped and asked:

\- "Shall I go first?" -raising the glass.  
He shook his head and smirked.- "Sure, go ahead."

After having his approval, I licked the salt, drank the tequila and grabbed one piece of lime and bit it. My whole body was burning inside; I could literally feel it passing through my throat.

\- "Aah..."  
He laughed and did the same. He simply closed his eyes and smiled lightly.- "This one is a good liquor."  
\- "But weren't you more into whiskey?"  
\- "Does that mean I can't taste other liquors?"  
I put my hands up,- "sure, I don't oppose."

With that said, Sho moved the rest of filled shot glasses in front of him lining them, then he pointed to one end,- "I start drinking these ones while," -he pointed to the other end- "you start drinking from here."  
\- "Are we doing a competition?"  
\- "Since we can't have a reasonable conversation, we just drink." -He shrugged.  
\- "Nice, glad I don't have work tomorrow since the hangover will be the worst I've ever had." -I grabbed the first shot glass and swallowed it, forgetting the method I have to take before ingesting it. I didn't care anymore, I didn't want either to remember that night.  
\- "Ahmm... Well." -He took his first shot when I was already on the second one.

I was looking at the glasses and kept drinking, I then glared at him when I was reaching the glasses on the middle. My vision blurred when I caught that one last shot as he had also reached his last one. We both gulped at the same time, left the small container on the table at the same second, and both sighed heavily.

\- "You shouldn't have drunk so fast. You don't seem so used to it."

My eyes were just doing their best to be focusing on a concrete spot, but I looked up to the figure from whom I perceived the voice coming and plainly pursed my lips.

\- "You look really wasted." -He chuckled, stood up and walked to the counter to pay the bills.  
\- "N-n-n-n-..." -I couldn't even mumble a word.

" _Since when my tongue became so heavy?_ ", was just the only sentence I could make up on my mind those minutes he was away. I checked my injured hand and felt some tears dropping over it.

\- "No more alcohol for tonight." -As he was sitting down I showed my left thumb up.- "Are you alright?"

I shook my thumb, closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I straightened myself on the chair, looked up and this time the image didn't blur at first so I put my injured hand to the front.

\- "Let's solve our quarrel. Friends?"

My perception blurred so I started being unable to see his moves and gestures, but it seemed he looked at my hand confused and then disappointed with my suggestion. I felt his grip and handshake, and heard his words filled with resignation.

\- "Okay, friends, but first exchange numbers. I don't want to call at your work and get scolded."

I grabbed my bag, rested it on the table and searched for my phone. It took me several minutes to find it. When I did I pulled it out, unlocked it and... I started another mission on finding the application with a phone drawn. I perceived his willing sigh and I blinked many times.

\- "It's okay, just tell me your number."  
I looked up and pointed at my head,- "ahmm... this here not functions properly."  
Sho rolled his eyes and took my phone from my hands.- "I call myself." -I nodded.

After some seconds, his ringtone sounded but shortly. I couldn't even catch which melody was. He handed my phone back, I put it in my bag, closed it and tried my best to stand up and managed to stay still like that.

\- "Oh, c'mon." -He grabbed my arm impatiently and pulled me to walk.

I heard him saying goodbye to the barman, I merely growled and we left.

Sho was holding my body around my waist while my arm was around his shoulders. We walked like that for a long thirty minutes, but he stopped and put me against a wall yet still holding me, he took out his phone and ordered a taxi.

\- "You can't go home alone like that." -He shook his head while looking at me as we were waiting for the cab to come.

The taxi just appeared fifteen minutes later, we got into it and Sho asked for my address. My brain at that point was no longer working, so I seeked my wallet clumsily. Sho whined; he spoke to the driver and the car moved. I could barely apologize, he simply patted my shoulder gently and after that I rested myself against the seat and fell asleep.


End file.
